Endless Fun
by Staticz
Summary: Fox and friends have gotten used to regular life now, but they face a new challenge: Slippy. And yet, the fun is only beginning...
1. The Fun Begins

Author's Comments: Hooray! The sequel to **Starfox: Final Mission** is HERE!

Enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:** **I have not, do not, and will not own Starfox or Starbursts.**

**Starfox: Endless Fun**

**Chapter 1: The Fun Begins**

The Starfox team's mechanic had been working for an illimitable amount of time.

His eyelids began to droop, as he began to forget what he was doing in the workshop…

Then suddenly, the memory popped back into his head. "I remember now!" Slippy yelled in triumph.

He looked at the machinery he had been tinkering with for the past 8 hours. "Wow… I can't believe I finally fixed it! Ye-"

Slippy was abruptly interrupted by the team jerk, Falco.

"Hey, Greenface, are ya done fooling around with your worthless piece of junk yet? Huh? Huh?"

Slippy, hurt responded to this rude comment. "You'd better keep your dirty feathers off my coffee machine this time! I was specially paid by Peppy this time, you know!"

Falco's face fell. He had had a VERY bad experience with coffee and Peppy. He decided to walk causally away.

Slippy sighed in relief. He was caught off guard when Peppy strolled into the workshop.

"Hey, can I test out that thing yet?"

Slippy quickly plugged the coffee maker into the socket. "Um… Sure you can… Be my guest…"

Peppy nodded, and whipped out a bag of coffee beans, a filter, and a jug of water out of nowhere. He then made his way to the machine.

Slippy settled down into a chair, watching intently.

Peppy put the items in, and turned the coffee maker on.

It was only then when Slippy realized his mistake. "Oh no, I forgot that part! I'm dead meat…"

Then it happened. BOOM!!!!

Meanwhile, Falco was scavenging around the kitchen. "Where are you? Hey, you, Starbursts, come out NOW!"

He found an empty bag of the candy. "Where is it? Why is this bag empty? I just bought it YESTERDAY!"

Falco, sour tempered at the present moment, stormed away.

Peppy stood in the middle of the workshop, dripping with a random mixture of coffee and metal.

"Ohhhhh… YOU ARE DEAD SLIPPY!"

Slippy, instinctively, ran off to his room as fast as his short, stubby legs would take him. He dived behind a packing box, only to be met by a seething Peppy. "NOOOO! HELP MEEE…"

Minutes later, Falco came into the hall with Slippy and Peppy in it. He saw Slippy getting painfully punched endlessly. Even Falco felt a tad bit sorry for him. "Hey Pepster, could ya stop that, it's getting to be really annoying. "

Peppy answered him in such a rude manner that Falco cowered in fear. "Yeah, right, As if I'LL EVER listen to YOU! Bah!"

Falco walked off. "Okay, have it your way…"

Soon afterwards, Falco walked to the control room and told ROB, "ROB, find where everyone is right now!"

ROB answered in its normal, flat monotone voice." Affirmative. Locating… Done. Fox: In room. Falco: In control room. Slippy: In infirmary. Peppy: In T.V room.

, ROB: In control center, Krystal: LOCATION UNKNOWN.

"Hmm… I wonder where she is… Oh well, I can just find out later."

He walked into the nearby hall, pondering on what to do next.

Now Falco had time to search for the missing Starbursts.

The hunt was on!

_A/N: So, did you like it? It may have seemed weird, but that's technically the point, right?_

_Yay! WTF to all of you!_


	2. A Little Perdicament

Author's Comments: Uh… Sorry for the huge delay… Just don't kill me… (whimpers and hides in corner)

**Disclaimer:** **I have not, do not, and will not own Starfox or Starbursts.**

**Starfox: Endless Fun**

**Chapter 2: A Little Predicament**

Falco trudged along the hall to the docking bay. "Uh… Why do we have ta go now, Foxie?"

Fox jogged up to him. "We're eating out, remember?"

"Oh… Yeah…" Falco flipped into his Arwing, and then he looked towards Fox. "Hey, dude, aren't ya takin' a little too long there, Fox?"

Fox ignored him as he warned Slippy, "Don't hop in headfirst. You know what happened last time…" Continuing with his roll call, he stepped into his Arwing. "Slippy?" "Uh… Here… I hope…" "Falco?" "Just hurry up and go now!" "Okay… Krystal?" No answer. "Hello? Answer me, please!"

Fox jumped in surprise as he saw Peppy waddling down the hall. "Hmm… I can't seem to find that mysterious little vixen either." Peppy stared at Fox sternly. "Come on, you'll get yourself killed by Falco if you don't hurry up!"

"Heh, can't believe I'd say this, gramps, but… I was thinking the exact same thing! Hah!"

"B-But we can't leave without her!"

"Ooh! Fox is in lovey-dovey-dove-dove with his pretty little vixen!

Fox glared at him as he launched his Arwing.

As the team was flying, Slippy got a "little" cocky and boosted off, uncontrollably slamming into Falco's Arwing. "Slipster? DID YOU JUST SLAM INTO MY SHIP? I'll get you for that-"Falco's aiming ridicule swayed across Slipup's ship. "AHHHHHHHH! Fox! Get this guy off me!"

"Oh come on, Slippy, just save yourself! Anyways… Try a summersault! (Down and Left C)"

Slippy screamed in his surprisingly high-pitched voice, (especially for a toad) "AHHH! I'M HIT!!! I'M GOING DOWN!!!"

Fox couldn't help to relent with his protests. "sigh Alright, Slippy, I'll help you." He flicked his joystick, and Falco's eyes widened in horror as the pulse of searing hot energy sailed towards him. Bang! "Augh! Why did you have to set your charge to 'Extremely Painful'? You could have shot me down!"

Fox shrugged, oblivious to Falco's remarks. A maddened Falco shot a Nova Bomb at Fox and Slippy. BOOM!!! Fox's Arwing emerged, slightly damaged; however, Fox was still calm as ever… Then suddenly, Fox banked to the left, performing a U-Turn.

As Fox rounded on him, Falco set five Nova Bombs to his cannons. "This should take him ou-"

A certain toad's voice came up. "Come on, stop fighting! We'll be missing our leader and an ace pilot if you keep this up!"

"ARRGH!!! It… Burns!!!" Fox shielded his eyes. "Whoopsies. You looked at He Who Must Not Be Named." BANG!!!

Falco's ship was severely hit by a charged blast. Slippy, who was actually mad, clenched his teeth as he sent another barrage of lasers at the avian.

The bird let out a maddened yowl. "That's ITTTTTTTTT! You guys are SO annoying! I'm shooting you down RIGHT NOW!!!"

Slippy's Arwing rose next to Fox's. "Ehehehe… Let's get out of here…" Both toad and vulpine boosted off, with an avian following them in hot pursuit.

Later…

Krystal tiptoed over to Fox's closet. She rummaged through his stuff for a while, and looked around. squeak squeak _"Oh no!" _she thought, hopping into the closet.

Peppy was yelling out "Krystal? Fox left without you, so it's no use hiding from me now! Hello?"

Krystal remained silent. Peppy, confused, strolled into the room, wearing an expression of sternness.

Falco had set his controls to autopilot, he wanted a chance to think about the theft of his Starbursts. _"Hmm…Fox could of stolen it… But so could of Peppy, Slippy and that weird girl, Krystal… Well, the wrapper he found had been lying on the floor outside of Fox's room, so it was probably him…"_

Falco paused for a moment, then looked through the rear window. It was Katt! He had to act quick. _"Oh no, I've gotta get outta here!"_ He disengaged the autopilot, clutched the joystick and boosted away, Starbursts forgotten.

A few miles away…

Fox inhaled deeply. "Whoo! That was TOO close!"

Slippy looked accusingly at Fox. "Hey! You stole my copyrighted line!"

"Well, that's not my fault that it's a good one!"

Slippy was lost for words. "Uh… At least I don't resort to violence whenever there's a problem!"

"That's because you always have bogeys on your tail! In fact, you have one now- ME!" Fox then pulled out his transmitter and sent a message to General Pepper.

"Hey General, this is Fox. I'm fighting "him" now, and I'll need lots of reinforcements. Make it quick! Fox out.

To Slippy's horror, a little flashing light appeared, as he saw the entire Cornerian Army rising and being geared up for battle- with him!

_A&N: Whoo! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you all liked it!_


	3. The Big Bang

Author's Comments: Yes! Fall break, so I'll be able to write, maybe 2 chapters…

Well, this will be PRETTY interesting!

**Disclaimer:** **I have not, do not, and will not own Starfox or Starbursts.**

**Starfox: Endless Fun**

**Chapter 3: The Big Bang**

Peppy had scarcely left Fox's room when he heard a long, relieved sigh.

"Huh? What was that?" He reentered the room to investigate.

What he first did was check under the covers and under the bed. Finally, he came across the CLOSET.

Opening it, he peered inside. "Wha...? Krystal? What are you doing here? You've got A LOT of explaining to do, young lady!"

In space…

A frightened Falco was maxing out his boosters. He frantically looked backwards, but as he well knew, Katt wasn't one to give up when focused.

"Grah! It's no use! She just keeps on gaining on me! "

When he saw a faint gleam of metal, he used his scanners' zoom function to get a closer look. It was a Cornerian battleship.

"Yahoo! Exactly what I need! I can swoop down there, and lose Katt while doing loops and fancy moves!"

Boosting towards the fleet, Falco hurtled towards the pair of Arwings in the distance.

Slippy screamed in horror as the ace pilot came towards them, shooting several charged shots in succession.

PEWPEWPEWPEWBAAAAANG!

Falco grinned as he pulled off his eighteenth summersault, "accidentally" shooting Fox.

Unfortunately for Slippy Toad, the blasts appeared to have come from his cannons.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

Back to our mischievous little vixen and boring old geezer…

The "geezer" was lecturing Krystal about "not sneaking into rooms" and "not hiding from people" when the explosion happened.

Even ROB reacted… "AN EXPLOSION THE SIZE OF A SUPERNOVA HAS BEEN LOCATED AT 2 'O CLOCK."

"I'm sorry to say this Krystal, but you are about to be… PUT IN THE LINE OF FIRE? OH NO! WE'VE BEEN PUT IN THE LINE OF FIRE!"

Peppy's concern was answered by a large crunch plus a heart-stopping shake.

Krystal's room was GONE!

"No!!! My plushies!..." Krystal collapsed in a flood of tears.

Peppy sighed, then activated some retrieving controls to reacquire 12 plushies.

Krystal advanced upon Peppy, and screamed, "Twelve plushies? TWELVE PLUSHIES? You expect me to survive with TWELVE PLUSHIES??? AHGHHH!"

Peppy, feeling unusually small, whimpered in fear.

Slippy snickered as his escape pod drifted away from the site of battle. "Heh, those jerks, they almost killed me! …even though I didn't do a single thing…"

Peppy had narrowly escaped a _'Krystal Style Punishment'_ and was quick to command ROB, "Show me the owners of the ships shot down from the Cornerian database."

"AFFIRMATIVE. SCANNING… UNABLE TO ACCESS DATABASE."

Peppy kicked at the aluminum floor. "Dang! Is there any other way you can-"

"OPENING MESSAGE FROM GENERAL PEPPER."

The General's face fizzled on the hologram projector.

"To answer your peculiar question Peppy, I'll tell you this much. Two ships were shot down.

Peppy nodded in understanding. "Please continue, General."

Pepper heaved a sigh of impatience, and he reluctantly answered, "Yes, yes. Fox McCloud and Slippy Toad were shot down by my fleet. I'm very sorr-"

Krystal stuck her head out from the kitchen, holding the burnt remains of a feeble attempt at a casserole.

"Say what? I thought I heard something about _Fox…_"

Pepper, who was thoroughly bored, pressed the repeat button on his transmission panel.

Krystal, at hearing this, had completely forgotten about the plushies and casserole.

"…_F-fox?..._"

There was a loud crash as the casserole dish shattered against the floor.

Both Peppy and the General winced as they faced Krystal's wrath.

" you Pepper! the ! I hate you, I hope you burn in ! You're such a --"

Peppy took a moment to ponder where Krystal had picked up this… wonderfully colorful vocabulary.

_A/N: Heheheh… I'm going to add an odd twist in the next chapter… Well, stay tuned if you want to find out about the cool part! WTF to all!_


	4. Yay!

Author's Comments: Um… Sorry about the HUGE delay… I am LAZY… Well, I guess this is it, just as promised. Read on for an odd twist!

**Disclaimer:** **I have not, do not, and will not own Starfox, Starbursts, or McDonalds.**

**Starfox: Endless Fun**

**Chapter 4: Yay!**

"I just HATE you Pepper! How could you let him get killed like that? Why did you do this to me and…and…F-Fox! He was the !#$ leader of our team! Why did you make your $#! fleet shoot down Fox?"

Krystal then fled, loud sobs echoed from the halls.

Peppy, who was still quick on his feet, quickly muttered "Peppy out." and followed in hot pursuit.

He soon found the vixen in her favorite vulpine's room, mourning the loss of Fox. Peppy shuffled in, and began apologizing.

"I'm terribly sorry about th-"

He was curtailed by an extremely rude remark.

"Sorry? SORRY? As if you ever cared! I bet- I bet you couldn't even be sorry for your MOM!!!"

A crestfallen Peppy zipped out the door, sobbing.

Krystal shrugged, then her gaze fell on the bathroom door. Seemingly, of its own accord, it slowly creaked open, revealing…

He sighed in relaxation, stepping out of the shower. After drying his fur (It takes a long time) he stepped towards the metal door, opening it in hopes of attaining his boxers.

Instead, he was met by…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

One cry of embarrassment, one cry of happiness.

In one swift moment, Fox was tackled to the ground by an overwhelmingly happy intruder. Slowly turning red, the vulpine attempted to voice his concerns about having his boxers. "Uh… I kinda need my- umph!"

After the initial moment of glee, Krystal backed off.

"Uhh…."

Minutes later, a relieved vulpine and a thoroughly embarrassed vixen emerged from the room.

Suddenly, Falco dashed in with his infamous video camera and shouted in Fox's ear, "Hey Foxie, I got ALL that on tape to post on Corneria's Funniest Home Videos! I'll win first prize, and I'll even share the prize money with you and Bluie there! Aren't………I…………….nice…?

Not long after, two red faced vulpines could be seen chasing a cheery blue bird, all the way to the post office, where the dog almost ate Falco.

The postman, who was just departing for his daily round, peered at Fox queerly. "Er… please excuse me sir for asking, but… are you the Great Fox McCloud?"

Fox, who had been faced with this question for many years, naturally answered, "Why yes, that's me! Do you need an autograph or something now?"

The postman shifted uneasily. "Well…then…why…aren't you wearing a shirt or pants? Streaking IS illegal around here, even for celebrities!"

Krystal peered at Fox's safety watch. It read, "THERE HAS BEEN A SUDDEN SPIKE IN FOX'S BODY TEMPATURE, FORM 98° F to 108° F; ALERTING HOSPITAL…UPDATE: 128° F…

"Uh oh… That doesn't sound extremely good…"

'WHEEWOOWHEEWOO…'

Krystal looked up, and saw a metallic pod touch down in Corneria Square. After the first wave of screaming citizens, she used her zoom goggles to locate the passenger. It was green.

She shot a warning glance at Falco, and stomped off, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

A short, stubby figure jumped from his pod. "Ah… This is lot better… I HATE compressed air!"

Slippy suddenly had a craving for fast food; thus, his eyes roved across the gigantic city, locating a McDonalds.

Krystal squinted into the sun, finding a certain green character waddling towards the building behind her. She read his thoughts:

"_Fast food…I love fast food… Yum…"_

The toad felt a painful poke to his brain. "Owowow! That hurt!"

He could barely make out a blue vixen, who was grinning wickedly at him.

Poke! Poke! POW!

Slippy was imaging that he was being pummeled by professional wrestlers paid a million credits to beat up Slippy.

By the time Krystal had finished her 'business', Slippy had fainted , and Fox was in the hospital.

_In the hospital…_

Fox groaned, and slammed his head on the frame of the cot. "Ach!"

A blue vixen looked worriedly at him. "Are you okay, Fox?"

"I think so… Hey! Where's Falco? He's usually next to me when I get injured!"

"Um… I don't know where he is…"

_And they would never, ever, find him again… Well, sort of._

_A/N: So? Was the EVIL twist funny? TELL ME NOW!!! Oh well… Just review this, and I'll write more, promise! _


	5. Nothing But Good News

Author's Comments: Okay, if I haven't said this before, then I will say it now: I am, by far, the laziest author in Lylat. Still, I write. So there you have it. I am a lazy author who still writes. Oh well. Just read!

**Disclaimer:** **I have not, do not, and will not own Starfox, Starbursts, Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, or Harry Potter.**

**Starfox: Endless Fun**

**Chapter 5: Nothing but Good News**

**"**Status of team members: Peppy: on bridge. Falco: Location unknown. Fox: In recreation room. Krystal: In recreation roo-"

Bang!

Peppy slammed his fist on ROB's head, in the process effectively muting the system. A low "I hate all this newfangled technology…" could be heard while he made his daily tiring commute to the recreation room.

The first thing that he could see was orange fur and 'Foxyboy's EXTRA LARGE Cookie Jar.' Peppy sighed. "Not again… This has happened FIVE times already! FIVE TIMES! Don't you ever learn?" But then, suddenly out of nowhere, Peppy assumed his fighting stance, and…

PEPPY used KARATE CHOP! Critical hit! FOX took fifty damage!

"Ow…"

Krystal looked worriedly at Fox. "Are you okay?…hello…? …Answer me, Fox!!"

"I'm oka-"Any further words were interrupted by a bear hug, which was, of course, courtesy of Krystal.

When she finally let go, Fox had turned a slightly bluish tint.

Krystal gasped and asked, "…is…he…dead?"

Peppy chuckled. "Heh, no. It'd take a lot more than that to take Fox down. But you did nearly suffocate him."

The telepath gasped a second time and began wailing. "Wahhhhh! Why you, Fox? Why???...Wahhh!" As she emptied her system of tears,

A certain blue-orange vulpine staggered up to take a look around. "Ugh…What happened?" His legs buckled and he slammed to the floor again.

Then, all of a sudden…

"ALERT! A pile of space rubble has been detected a around the Great Fox. Diagram of rubble coming up on the main screen."

Peppy took one look at the cloud of fluffy objects and said, "ROB, those are Krystal's plushies!" And at that moment, an automatic system scooped up 47 plushies.

Krystal got up; her eyes began to narrow, and she pinned Peppy to the wall and started screaming in his face. "YOU ONLY GOT 59 PLUSHIES BACK! ...and…what about the last one? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!"

Peppy fainted.

"ALERT! Another piece of space rubble has been detected directly in front of the Great Fox. Prepare for impact in 5…4…3…2…1…"

Fox sat up. "ROB, that's only a plushy." He was tackled to the ground (again) by an overly happy Krystal.

"Fox! You came back!"

Peppy took one look at her, then said slowly, "Well, isn't the last plushy the one you keep in your room and…cuddle…with…every…night? ...uh oh…"

A thoroughly embarrassed, fuming, purplish-red vixen slowly turned to Peppy.

Fox looked around, saw that no one was watching him, and scrambled for the door. He wouldn't want to see this.

-----L-----A-----T-----E-----R-----

The vulpine bowed before his master, a toad and a Toad. "What do you desire, Master?"

The toad and Toad, who was completely covered in bandages, turned towards him. "Bring me the boy."

The vulpine's features split into a grin. "Yes, Master. I will bring you the boy."

"And make it quick," the Toad snapped, "I will lose all power if I don't perform the ritual tonight."

"Yes, Master." The vulpine stood up to leave, and he said…

"I will be back soo- ahh! What are you doing, Kry-mmmph! I have to- mmmph! Mmmmpphh! Mmmph..."

-----L-----A-----T-----E-----R-----

Fox McCloud took a full inventory of himself.

Shirt. Nope. Pants. Nope. Boxers. Check. Ability to talk, and/or move. Nope. Confidence. Nope. A LOT of fear. Check. Little spinny thingy on a stick that he had in his pocket (WTF?). Check.

(Fox: Whew! That was close!)

He felt around the chair he was awkwardly lashed to, and... doo doo doo doo!

FOX got SHIRT Lv1! SHIRT Lv1 has special power! FOX gets DEF+5! FOX gets STR+10! FOX has no room in his inventory, so let's put it back for now.

(Fox: Uhh... what just happened?)

Then the unfortunate vulpine sighted his captor...

Krystal McCloud.

(Fox: Wait a second, I never got married to her! What happened there?)

The author suddenly appears through a magical plot hole.

Staticz: Uhh... It was the only choice I could think of... Would you want her last name to be Monroe, or Lombardi, or Powalski (eww), or Caroso, or O'Donnell, or Dengar (double eww), or even...

TOAD!?! (Fox dies at the thought and goes to heaven. Just kidding.)

Fox: Alright, alright! That was uncalled for, young man... (shudders at thoughts of the mere possibility of a Krystal Toad))

Popping an unwrapped (no duh) Starburst™ into her mouth, Krystal advanced, slowly, but surely. She got closer, and closer, and closer and...

"Krystal, I must ask you, why the !#$ are you advancing on a helpless, bound, gagged Fox? Krystal? Helllooo... It's me, Pep-"

SMACK.

"That takes care of him..." Krystal licked her lips and resumed her obnoxiously slow advance.

(Fox: What the heck?! Why doesn't she just get over here and do what she wants to do?)

-----O---N---E-----H---O---U---R-----L---A---T---E---R-----

Krystal advanced slowly.

-----T---W---O-----H---O---U---R---S-----L---A---T---E---R-----

Krystal advanced slowly.

-----T---H---R---E---E-----H---O---U---R---S-----L---A---T---E---R-----

Krystal advanced slowly.

(Fox: This is REALLY starting to tick me off!)

Slippy, a.k.a. He Who Must Not Be Named falls through a plot hole, magically fully healed; fortunately, this state is quickly altered as he falls headfirst from 8 feet up onto a concrete floor.

Slippy: Ow. Hey, that's my line!

Slippy falls through another plot hole out of the room.

Now that Krystal was within hugging range of him, Fox braced himself. She was about 2 inches away when she leaned over and...

Krystal pulled out a basket of plushies. "Oh, yay! More plushies! That makes my collection about, hm, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... 263 plushies!"

Fox's jaw dropped. The gag fell out.

_A/N: And the plot thickens! BUMBUMBUM!!!_ _Whew! Longest chapter yet! 1,119 words…That "let's put it back for now" part is a reference to Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, if you didn't know already. If you don't have room for a rupee or ruppees, the game tells you to put the rupee(s) back in the chest – and it closes it again. LAME. And as you can see, I have used the Pokémon battle dialogue for the Peppy used KARATE CHOP! thing. ALSO…does the dialogue between "the vulpine" and "the toad and Toad" remind you of anything? Yes, it's __**Harry Potter**__. Plus, don't you think I have too many things to say I don't own? (In the disclaimer, at the top of this fanfiction) _


	6. Epilogue

Author's Comments: Hey! A fast(er) update! Yes! 

**Disclaimer:** **I have not, do not, and will not own Starfox.**

**Starfox: Endless Fun**

**Chapter 6: Fox V.S. Plushies**

Ding! "And the match begins! Fox McCloud versus 'Basket of Plushies'!"

Slippy sat in the back watching the boxing match, commentating along with it.

"And the sneaky vulpine goes for an uppercut! ... But he's cut off by a powerful right hook! Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Outside…

"Golly, those kids are making a HUGE racket in there… it's like…. A boxing match…" Peppy chuckled at his "joke", which wasn't much of one anyways.

Pow! Bang! Whoppa! BOOM!

"And Fox finally goes down! 'Basket of Plushies' wins the match!"

Fox lay dazed and unconscious, yet Slippy ran over to him and… "What was that, Fox? You were supposed to win, especially against a basket of plushies! Come on, Fox, you know you're better than that!"

"Ugh… I'm too weak to move on… Goodbye, Master…"

Slippy watched in horror ass Fox abruptly disappeared. "Fox McCloud was killed by 'Basket of Plushies'."

Krystal gasped, and screamed, "You MURDERER!!!!"

At that moment, a fanfare played, and Fox triumphantly respawned.

"Oh, never mind." Krystal left, carrying the basket of plushies, while sorting them out. "This one's too fat, this one's too old, and this one's too fluffy…"

Slippy turned to Fox. "You're lucky that the basket didn't REALLY kill you… And seriously, seeing as you got beat THAT badly, we really need to start a boxing program for inexperienced FOXES…"

Peppy stepped in. "Er… Fox, don't we need to be going to Krystal's marriage?"

Fox, looked him in genuine disbelief. "What did you just say???"


End file.
